The Way To A Man's Heart
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Kind hearted, a great cook, and funny were just some of Miki's qualities. Befriending wanted pirates was just something that came natural to her! Who are these new pirates staying with her?What devil fruits did they eat.Were they a threat?Luffy or Acexoc
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Hyena-Chan: This is but a test. I'd like to see how well it does. Techincally I'm still missing so dont think the other stories will be updated=-=;;; sorry. I dont own any of the One piece characters just my Ocs(who will be narrowed down to one) I also dont know if itll be a Ace or Luffy story at the end so do let me know. and with that enjoy. Also It takes place before Franky and Robin and the others join the crew since i havent seen many of them epis.**

* * *

A slight draft made its way into her bedroom from her door that rested slightly ajar, as one of the chicken creatures cried a good morning to everyone. This morning, like every other morning, started the same. Miki yawned, stretching pushing the blankets off her self. With little effort, she sat up rubbing her swirling silver eyes in an attempt to awaken further. She had a long day ahead of her; she could feel it. Making food for everyone in her home, plus everyone in town, that decided they'd like some of her over sized food, wasn't easy. And to add to that, at the end of the day talking care of the livestock and people staying in the hotel.

Miki place wasn't like other restaurants or hotels, nowhere near normal really. She took in any and everyone, many orphans or the stray traveler. Currently she was housing two orphans, Agi and Moa, brother and sister who's parents died of an unknown disease (more of them later). Along with the orphans, she tended to help and/or hide wanted pirates. Now why on earth would she do that? She had met a pirate years ago (5 to be exact) who had shown her life was worth having fun rather then being serious. Since that day, she became good. Caring for others, helping the needy, and providing anything anyone asked for with little to no pay.

Along with the people, she took in animals of any short. They raised all the food they cooked, which they acquired from the town when Miki first came about. They raised the cow creatures that were the main food source when it came to meat but other kinds were still around. Chicken creatures provided meat and eggs, the cow creatures provided meat and milk. But food animals weren't the only thing housed outside the hotel. Hyena horses were also kept for travel. Their appearance was that of a hyena but the size of a horse. With there slopping backs and short back legs running was much easier then a horse.

She brushed her fingers threw her long midnight black hair, swinging her legs over the side of her large bed. The sun beamed brightly threw her bedroom window that was adjacent to her bed allowing the light to shine towards her. Another yawn made its way out of her mouth as she stood up. She glanced behind her seeing the two kids sleeping soundly.

Agi's mouth wide open; drooling, and Moa cuddling tightly to the blanket she was covered with. The two held the same striking resemblances. Both held there parents golden eyes and sandy colored hair (Agi's cut shortly just above his eyebrows and ears, Moa's was long like Miki's) the only difference in the twins (other then the hair lengths) was Agi's scar over his nose (something Miki didn't know how he received). The young boy mumbled in his sleep punching the air in front of him- Miki couldn't help but giggle.

She made her way to her bathroom to do her normal routine; showering, dressing, teeth brushing, and hair styling, before heading out to greet everyone. Within the many rooms of her home held very few permit residents. Yukira, was one and Miki's best friend (also the cashier), Jun, another close friend and one of the two waiters, and lastly Rei the other waiter to her place. All helped throughout the hotel, even the kids. Miki took care of the food while the kids took orders when they were needed.

Miki first found Rei already waiting downstairs (where the restaurant was). Rei rested her head on the table she was sitting at letting her snow-white hair cover her face. She must have had a rough night with one of the people staying. She was known to pay special visits to males that stayed (that caught her attention of course). Rei rested on one of the tables closest to the main counter. The room was shaped similar to a L with the main counter stretching a majority of the way across the room just in front of the kitchen which was rather large, next to the counter (where it cut off) were tables that ran the span of the room, stretching all the way back to the door that led up stairs. Then there were various tables throughout the room, which on average were always filled; breakfast, lunch, and supper. Miki giggled again before tying the apron around her waist covering her plane white shirt and plaid skirt.

"Morning Rei. Did you sleep well?" Miki chimed brightly. Her only response was a groan. Miki couldn't contain her giggles today as she found herself laughing again. "Well when you're up for it let my people in!" Rei gave her a dry look, looking up from her table. Miki referred to most people as her people since they often came here. No one could resist her food. Besides the nice sizes (most were enough to fill a family), the prices were great (all you can eat for a messily 35 beli per person, children ate for five beli), and the food was tasty (or so she was told). Either way people came, people ate.

Yukira came skipping down the stairs joining her friend at the table. Her pink hair was tied back tightly showing off her bright pink eyes and tanned skin. Yu-yu, as Miki referred to her as, was the tannest of anyone in the town, where as Miki had to be one of the palest. She tried to stay out of the sun. All the girls were thin which was surprising, as much as they ate, one would think that they'd be a bit heavier but with all the work they did they burned off everything.

Miki greeted Yu-yu with a bright smile as she made her way into the kitchen to prepare the morning foods. Today's' special? Pancakes 7 times the normal size with any topping one could think of! No doubt, people will show up, Miki's pancakes were known all over town. She soon lost herself in making the food to notice anything else.

Agi and Mao scampered down the stairs tripping over one another. Neither one lost there footing nor slowed down. They smelt the food and their stomachs were hungry. Agi was first to the counter, fork and knife in hand just in time to meet his pancake as it landed on his plate. He smiled cheekily putting his toppings on (strawberry's with chopped up bananas and chocolate syrup), stuffing down most of it in seconds. Mao on the other hand took her time eating, enjoying the taste.

"Ya ready Miki?" Yukira shouted from her place at the register. Miki chuckled peeking her head out from the door giving her thumbs up. Yukira then gave the nod to Jun who nodded opening the door to the public. Jun's green hair blew in the wind as people flocked in, lining up. In minutes, the place was halfway full. Miki was flipping pancakes left and right keeping up. She hummed quietly to herself flipping each one carefully oblivious to the approaching chaos.

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD," a childish voice shouted running threw the street, following his nose. He wore a straw hat that he held on his head as he ran. A group followed him as they tried to keep up. The group consisted of a girl with three other males and a reindeer. "Hurry up guys!" he shouted looking back at them as they slowly disappeared into his dust. He laughed taking a sharp turn as his nose led him.

* * *

"Oh new faces," Yukira stated looking the group over. The one that entered first wore a straw hat and was panting heavily catching his breathe. Next to him was a girl that looks dully at the young man. She's kind of pretty~ Yukira thought moving to look at the ones next to her. A man with aqua green hair and three swords around his waste stood with his arms crossed glaring at no one in particular. Then the one next to him a tanned boy with a rather large nose. Yukira had to smack herself mentally as to not stare at it. Then a man making googily eyes ate her saying something but Yukira paid no mind to it. Lastly a little reindeer like creature propped itself onto a stool. She had to use what will power was left not to hug it.

"Hmmm do I know you people? You all look rather familiar," Yukira asked curiously. She in fact remembered seeing such faces somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. The girl was first to respond waving her hands in front of her innocently.

"No, no. We're just passing threw hehe," she laughed nervously. Yukira was less then convinced but what could she do. Little did she did she know that behind were there faces, on wanted posters (along with every other wanted pirate).


	2. Chapter 2

Well the test has been successful there were so many hits! More chapters will be up later, also the title will be changed. Judging by the votes on who is should be chances are it ll end up to be Ace but that's still a unknown~  
Summary will be changed most likely as well~  
Thanks!~  
Lady Hyena-Chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Hyena-Chan:  
Thank you all for your reviews and story adds/alerts. It warms my little heart seeing that! Well lets get on with the disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters just my Ocs which will be dwindling down in the up and coming chapters. Also I'd like to say, Sorry for not giving names to the little creatures in the previous chapter as I couldn't think of names for them but I'll fix that in one of the coming chapters! So far with feed back it appears this will be a Ace fic but its not definite! So if you want Luffy let me know! Once I get to the 5 chapter it will be final! So there is still time!!! Anyways done with the rant, hope you enjoy it. Sorry its on the shorter side I've got other updates to make before Tuesday. Hehehe and I ish busy taming my little boogers Komodo and Sabaku!~

"FOOOOOOODDDDD! MEATTTTTT!" the one in the straw hat shouted impatiently. Yukira giggled, bringing her hand up to her face. She had to admit he was rather cute.

"Today's special is pancakes but I'm sure Miki wouldn't mind whipping something else up for ya sweetie," Yukira said sweetly. He gave her a huge grin nodding his head vigorously. "Alright, and what will you all have?"

"How much?" the girl asked bitterly sitting next to the straw hated boy. Yukira tapped her chin thinking about it. They WERE new, so she SHOULD charge them normally but she couldn't help it.

"For everyone 20 beli minus the cute little deer IF I get a hug!" she giggled looking at the little deer that blushed bright. The girl gave her a strange look as if she was insane.

"That's all?"

"Yup all you can eat too!" the one in the straw hat's eyes got even bigger along with his grin. "Hey Miki!" she shouted. Instantly Miki peeked her head out from the door playful smile across her face. "New guests," Miki's smile grew even bigger as she pushed the door out all the way, coming out.

"Really now? Hehe" she set her large spatula down before making her way all the way over to them. "Hmmm, you all look familiar…" she trailed off thinking about it.

"That's what I said!" Yukira cried happily. Miki nodded taking a good look at the one in the straw hat before it all clicked. His smile faded slowly as she stared, the others around him seemed to loose all cooler in their faces as Miki stared hard.

"I know!" Miki twirled around poking directly at the straw hat's wanted poster. "Your Monkey D. Luffy!" she stated, everyone in the restaurant instantly quieted. Miki turned back to them smiling even bigger then she had in a long time. "Pirates~"

"Crap," the one with the green hair, growled gripping his swords. Miki just smiled at him shaking her head.

"No worries my friends, here your welcome. All pirates that are wanted get to eat free along with…." she paused as all the people leaned in listening for the next part. Her smile just grew everyone knew what that meant. "Free sake for everyone!" everyone boomed with a hooray or yippee. Miki giggled again turning her attention to the group again. "So what can I make ya?"

"MEATTTT!" Luffy shouted pounding his fork and knife into the counter. "And lots of if" Miki giggled once more nodding.

"And you all? Might I suggest our pancakes? There amazing, or so I've been told."

"Yeah! Mommy's pancakes are delicious!" Mao said pulling on the girl's shirt. She smiled brightly at Mao taking her in her arms.

"You have a kid!" the blonde one said, he had strange eyebrows. Miki glanced at the wall noting everyone's names. The blonde man had tears running down his face, obviously upset of the thought.

"No, not kid. Kids~" she sang, instantly Agi made himself known by jumping on the blonde-haired person's (who she noted name was Sanji) lap. She giggled as everyone looked at her funny.

"But you're so young," he cried "And beautiful," tears continued rolling down his face just in a must great scale. Miki shook her head no laughing more.

"They're not mine, silly," she said, grabbing her spatula again. "They're orphans I take care of~" she sang before heading back into the kitchen area to get the meat made. She didn't know exactly what kind to make other then "lots of it" so she made the normal thing. Steak. Just in a much larger amount. She placed the large steak on the grill before looking around her suspiciously. She took a deep breathe in before blowing it out onto the steak. Flames emitting from her mouth. She held a secret few knew of…

"Your food will be done shortly. Miki is a great cook! Fast too!" Yukira chimed leaning on the counter. "By chance will you all be needing a place to stay?" the group looked at one another before nodding a yes "Good, good! You can stay here! Miki would insist on it," she gave them a large smile. Today was a good day, a very, very good day and it was affecting everyone.

"Foods up!" Miki shouted from the kitchen, moments later the large pancakes came flying threw the air landing on the plates in front of each person, minus Luffy's. He looked on enviously at everyone else's food, drool getting on the counter. Miki placed the large steak on a plate (it being to large and heavy to fling to him) before kicking the swinging door open. Luffy's eyes lit up seeing the glorious food. She heaved the meat onto the counter in front of him. Seconds later, it was gone. Miki's eyes widened. She'd never seen someone that could eat that much that fast.

"Wow," was all she managed to say. Everyone of his crew laughed causing Miki to look at the closet one, which just so happened to be the girl, Nami.

"You'll regret those words," Miki tilted her head to the side confused by what she meant. "All you can eat. Luffy can eat a whole ship full of food. Miki's confused look soon turned to a smile nodding.

"I see," she smiled bright nodding. "Well then it's a good thing I like too cook then." All this time Luffy sat listening to there conversation, stealing bits out of Nami's pancake. "I guess I should get busy hehehe," she laughed before going back to the kitchen, stopping at the door. "Just holler if you need more." and with that she went back to the kitchen, this time getting more meat. Again she looked around, suspiciously, before blowing fire once again, lighting the meat ablaze.

"WOW! How'd ya do that?!" Miki froze in her tracks (not that she was moving much) as her brain register the words. Someone had snuck in without her noticing. "Do it again!" she turned back around to the meat finding someone there, as she stared at the persons chest (she's shorter then the person).

"What the hell," Miki snapped jumping back, away fro the person seeing it was, Luffy. He stood just far enough from the stove as to not be burned, with a cheesy grin spread across his face. "How'd you get in here?!"

"The door," Miki sweat dropped looking at him with a dumbstruck look in her eyes. That was the obvious answer and necessarily the one she was looking for but she didn't question him knowing she wouldn't get the kind of answer she wanted. "MEAT!" Luffy shouted before running (in a few steps) over to where she was by the stove, drool running down his face. In another quick movement, Luffy had the large piece of meat eaten…in one bit! Miki's mouth fell open in amazement seeing his cheeks expanded farther then any normal human.

"Wow that's a neat trick."

"So is yours!" Miki's eyes widened. She had hoped that he didn't remember but he had. She had to give him credit. This Monkey D Luffy came off as a goof ball but he did have brains (or so she thought). "This meat is amazing!"

"Thank you," she said brightly, "We raise our own meat. It takes a lot of work but it's worth it in the end." Luffy looked back at her nodding slowly with a blank look in his eyes. "I'll make you more, hehe" she made her way over to the fridge where she kept the fresh meat. The fridge was rather large for an appliance but they didn't freeze any meat and only used the freshest of supplies. She looked around judging each piece before taking out a few different ones- one at a time- before placing them on the grill just as she had done time and time again. "Would you wait in the restaurant? It'll be ready soon and I'll bring it out." She didn't even wait for him to reply. She pushed him out of the kitchen as best as she could.

Once he was out of the kitchen, she went back to the grill, adding the necessary spices, herbs, and salts to make the meat even better (her secret recipe). She knew she had to cook it the same way as she always did thus she had to use her "special powers". She glanced around, more carefully this time, before blowing fire on the first one. It took a mere thirty seconds for the meat to cook fully since her fire was much hotter then other fires. Once the first one was done, she repeated the step with the other pieces.

She could hear Luffy groaning threw the wall, which made her giggle quietly. Such a strange boy she couldn't help but think as she brought the first steak out. It didn't last long. Luffy had it devoured in a matter of seconds just as the previous one. He didn't wait for her to bring the other ones out; he rushed into the kitchen eating them all. Miki's eye twitched wondering if he COULD get full.

"So why exactly are you guys here? Pirates like you normally don't come around here" Yukira asked, her head resting in her hands as she gazed at the group. The blonde one, Sanji, was making heart eyes at her but she didn't pay any mind to them.

"Were waiting for my brother!" Luffy shouted running out of the kitchen. He held a chunk a meat in his right hand, a jug, of what Miki assumed was sake, in the other. His stomach expanded at least five times the normal size. "We're meeting him here!…..Can I have more meat?"

"Brother? Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need," Miki said as she turned towards the kitchen once more to start over once more. If this Luffy fellow didn't get full soon, she'd be out of meat.


End file.
